


Drabble #7

by NovaCaelum



Series: SilverFlint Drabbles [6]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 16:25:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16308647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaCaelum/pseuds/NovaCaelum
Summary: 15.10.18 - Truth, Energy, Mother.





	Drabble #7

Silver didn’t have the energy to fight with Flint anymore, he was past exhausted, lying and playing games. He wrote his truth in a book, hoping that Flint would read it one day, when he moved on from everything that happened.

It took him a while to think of his beginning, when the words came to him, he began writing: _It all started with my mother. When she left me to fend for myself._ It sounded like a sob story, but Silver couldn’t care less, not anymore. If Flint wanted his past, then he'd write it down, safely stored in ink.


End file.
